Remy
Remy is a young man who pretended to be Lord Julien, a young lord who has apparently died. Remy, in the person of Lord Julien, first appears in Monsters, though is indirectly mentioned in The Darkness. He is portrayed by actor Giacomo Gianniotti. Season One In The Darkness, he is the lord that has come to the French Court due to an arranged engagement with Greer, made by their families. In Monsters, he's presented to Mary by Greer, and he asks Mary to bless their engagement, which she does. He later catches Greer and Leith making out. He breaks off their engagement, so Mary arranges for Remy to date Lola. In Liege Lord, he and Lola grow closer. He tells her that although he wants to get married he didn't want to have children because his last two wives had died in childbirth. As they're dancing, he proposes to her, she agrees, and he announces it to the whole room. Later that night she tells him that she's pregnant, and he decides to marry her anyway. In No Exit, they get married at court and they revel in their happiness while dancing. The morning after their wedding Lola begs him to leave court as she doesn't want Francis to know she's pregnant. She starts to become suspicious of him because he was being secretive about his past. Later that night Lola starts to question him and he tries to calm her down and brush it off. In Higher Ground, He, Lola, Sebastian and Kenna play outside in the snow, when Lola starts to get cramps he takes her inside. When Remy checks on her she asks him to be with her at the birth but he pulls away from her. Lola begs him to tell her the truth, but he instead leaves. Later that night he tells her the truth: that he has no money and was going to live on her after he abandoned her. In Long Live The King, Remy is caught up on his lies, as the real Lord Julien's uncle, Bartos arrives at his and Lola's house in which they recently moved into. He has to tell Lola the full truth that he is indeed not Lord Julien. They try to lie to Bartos about his nephew so he won't know Remy stole his identity. When Bartos finds out the truth, however, Lola accidentally kills Bartos and they burn the house to cover up the death. Before Remy leaves he tells Lola to let the father of her child be involved. Season Two In The Plague, Remy is only mentioned, by Lola, when she and Francis talked about the baby and the consequences of their time spent in Paris. (in Royal Blood) In Three Queens, Lola requests to get her dowry back from Remy since he was dead. Personality Remy seems very humble and strong. His love towards Lola is very understandable and caring. He cares for his loved ones and is very dashing. Much suspicion is raised by Lola as he has an unwillingness to share his past and maintains a keen interest on her bursary. He was described by Lola as being a very patient man. Physical Appearance Remy is a handsome young man maybe in his thirties. He seems to have dark brown hair with dark brown eyes dark peach skin. In the episodes he is seen with facial hair. Appearances Gallery Julien17.png Reign Episode 1 17-Liege Lord Promotional Photos 595 slogo (8).jpg Trivia *He is mentioned in The Darkness, though not named and didn't appear. *It is known in Liege Lord that in the past he had 2 wives who died during childbirth and he doesn't want that to happen again. *It is revealed in Long Live The King that he is an impostor and his real name is Remy. *The real Lord Julien is dead. *He taught Lola how to skate. See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season One Character Category:Hungarian Category:French Court Resident Category:Commoner Category:Secretary Category:Male Character